Schoolock
by Tomatofangirl
Summary: John Watson vient de déménager à Londres, et a du mal à s'adapter à son nouveau lycée. Il fait très vite la rencontre d'un homme étrange: Sherlock Holmes. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, Le titre nul, et aussi pour le manque de renseignements sur Londres et le système éducatif anglais, cependant, si vous avez des infos à ce sujet, je serais ravie de les connaitre!
1. Chapter 1

C'était un lundi d'Octobre tout à fait normal, dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Les élèves étaient rassemblés en petits groupes devant l'enceinte du lycée. Les plus jeunes commençait déjà à rejoindre leur classes, tandis que les plus plus âgés discutent; Ils ne rejoindrons leur classes qu'à la dernière minute.

Au milieu de cette foule se tient un nouvel arrivant. John Watson. Ses parents avaient récemment emménagé à Londres, et ils se retrouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu pour sa dernière année de lycée. Du moins, il espérait. Il avait déjà redoublé une fois, et c'était bien suffisant.

Il se fraye un chemin entre les meutes d'adolescent jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il devait aller voir à l'administration afin d'obtenir son emploi du temps, évidemment nécessaire pour assister aux différentes classes. Il traverse un ou deux couloir et arrive devant le bureau de la secrétaire; une connaissance de ses parents. Une femme bien trop étrange pour que John l'apprécie. Il toque et entre. La femme relève le nez de ses papiers, et sourit en le voyant.

-"John! Je t'attendais.

Elle se lève de son siège, s'approche et lui tend les papiers.

-Voilà, c'est ton emploi du temps, et aussi quelques autres papiers purement administratif qu'il faudra faire remplir par tes parents. Alors, pas trop inquiet?" s'enquit-elle.

John hausse les épaules, ça lui est égal. Ce n'était qu'un changement d'école après tout, pas de quoi dramatiser.

-"Pas vraiment. J'ai souvent changé d'école plus petit, ça n'a rien de très dramatique." Fait-il.

-"C'est bien! Je suis sûre que tu t'habitueras très vite! Tant que tu ne t'attire ps d'ennuies, ça devrait aller! "

-"Je ne suis pas tellement du genre à chercher les ennuis de toutes façons. Je veux juste passer l'année."

Je suis un abruti.

John laisse échapper un soupir alors qu'il entre dans la salle de détention. Il avait échoué dans toute la "ne t'attire pas d'ennuie" partie.

Le surveillant lui désigne une table, et il s'assoit sans discuter. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se retrouvait en colle dès le premier jour. Ses parents allaient être furieux en entendant le motif de sa punition.. "Se bat dans l'enceinte de l'établissement."

Pour sa défense, ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Pour résumer, c'était la récré, John était dehors, tranquille, à s'occuper de ses affaires, quand un groupe d'abruti s'est approché et à commencer à l'ennuyer. John n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire, il avait répondu avec des commentaires cinglants, ce qui ne fit qu'entretenir l'amusement des idiots. L'un de fit la remarque de trop: "oh regardez, le hobbit se fâche!" . Il n'a pas eu le temps de rire à sa propre blague, que le poing de John entra en contacte avec son visage.

Personne ne se moque de ma taille en ma présence. Surtout pas de tels abrutis.

Il ne s'offensait généralement pas lorsque ses amis lui faisait des remarque sur sa petite taille, il répondait juste par une des ses fameuses répliques qui font leur effet que si elles sont prononcées au bon moment, et ils en riaient tous. Mais pas un seul abruti inconnu ne pouvait se permettre de telles réflexions. John mettait un point d'honneur à prouver que sa petite taille n'empêchait en rien d'avoir un coup droit du tonnerre.

Malheureusement, c'est ce qui lui a coûté deux heures en retenue.

Il prend sa place, sort ses affaires et se met au travail. Il avait pas mal de devoirs à rattraper, et cette retenue tombait bien, d'une certaine manière. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant d'être complètement concentré dans son travail, et rien ne pouvait le déranger dans ces cas là.

A part peut-être un surveillant qui hurle. John relève la tête pour s'apercevoir que le gars à coté de lui se fait passer un sacré savon. Il ne comprenait pas exactement la situation, puisqu'il n'avait entendu que la fin de leur conversation, mais le surveillant finit par lever les yeux au ciel et sort de la salle en trombe. Légèrement intrigué, John scrute la personne à coté de lui.

C'était sûrement un dernier année, comme lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et un visage anguleux, le rendant probablement très reconnaissable. Au bout d'un moment, le mec soupir.

-"Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?" dit-il, ne daignant pas regarder John.

-"oh. Si. Je me demandais juste .. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement? "

-"Tu as des tympans parfaitement fonctionnels il me semble. Tu étais là, il n'est pas si compliqué de te rappeler d'une conversation arrivée i peine quelque secondes." Fait-il, agacé.

-"Oh mais j'ai bien mieux à faire que d'écouter chacune des conversations dans cette pièce. Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir fait plus attention que ça à vous, votre Altesse!" John réplique, irrité.

Cette fois le gars se retourne vers John, et l'observe un moment avant de répondre:

-"en effet. Il serait difficile d'imaginer que tu puisse te concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois. Réfléchir à une bonne excuse pour justifier de t'être pris des heures de colles pour ton premier jour réclame toute ton attention."

John écarquille les yeux, surpris. Et aussi contrarié par le fait qu'il venait de se faire traiter d'idiot.

-"En fait, je fais de la physique, si ça ne se voit pas." rétorque t-il, montrant son livre.

L'autre fait un sourire moqueur. J'ai une envie soudaine de le frapper..

-"De la physique en effet. Mais tu n'es de tout évidence pas complètement concentré dessus, puisque tu te trompe très souvent en recopiant l'énoncé, et que tu passes parfois quelques minutes à regarder dans le vide, signe de réflexion. Mais tu ne réfléchis pas au problème puisque tu re-regarde l'énoncé au moins trois fois avant de répondre. Tu réfléchis donc à autre chose, quelque chose d'assez important pour te distraire de tes devoirs, qui sont loin d'être avancés, étant donné que tu viens juste d'arriver. En considérant la situation, il est évident que tu cherches une excuse pour tes parents. Comme je disais: Tu ne te concentre que sur une chose à la fois, et c'est pour cette raison que tu stagne sur la même question depuis plus de dix minutes."

John était sidéré. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Putain c'est qui ce mec.

-"C'est vrai...incroyable. "

Il lève un sourcil, surprit.

-"..Vraiment?"

-"Et aussi assez flippant. Tu fais ça souvent, observer les gens juste pour le plaisir?"

-"Quand il n'y a rien de mieux à faire, c'est souvent le cas."

Il n'aurait pas sût expliquer pourquoi, mais John était fasciné par cet étrange personne (du moins il supposait) . Il lui tendit la main.

-"John Watson."

L'autre hésita un moment mais serra la main de John en retour.

-"Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

Après que la fin de la retenue, John eut bien du mal à justifier son comportement, et fut privé de sortie. Après s'être fait envoyé dans sa chambre, John s'enferme à clef, et faute de mieux, il raconte ses "exploit" à son meilleur ami, David.

David, SMS/MMS

Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui...

T'es rentré aujourd'hui nan?

Ouais.

C'était comment?

Les Londoniens sont pas trop snob? ;D

C'est des cons. J'ai foutu une beigne à un gars

qui m'avait traité de Hobbit.

Ahaha. Ca lui apprendras à se frotter

aux plus petits que soi. ;D

Exact. En attendant, j'ai été collé pendant

deux heures.

Bah Merde. Tes parents sont ravis je suppose?

A ton avis? Je suis privé de sortie.

Bien que je n'en vois pas l'utilité,

puisque je ne connais personne ici.

Tu t'es pas fais de nouveaux potes?

Je sais que tu nous aimes John,

mais va Falloir te socialiser un peu. U.U

Bah j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps...

J'ai parlé à un gars bizarre en colle par

contre.

Un délinquant? :o

Qu'avez vous fait de notre bon vieux John?

N'exagère pas. Quand je dis "bizarre"..

Je veux dire du genre asocial génie, tu vois?

Comme dans les séries.

Genre psychopathe? Flippant.

Tes fréquentations m'inquiètent John. O.O

Fréquentation? Je lui ais à peine parlé.

Ouais mais pour engager le dialogue avec

quelqu'un d'aussi louche...

T'es vraiment désespéré! XD

oh la ferme. Je suis loin d'être asocial, je te

remplacerais bientôt; ne t'en fait pas.

D: c'est méchant.

Ne te moque pas des plus petits que toi...

;D Comment ça va de ton côté?

Il parlent jusque l'heure du repas. apparemment, les choses n'allaient pas très bien entre David et sa petite amie, et bien évidement, John dû lui donner des conseils, malgré le fait qu'aucune de ses relations n'ai durée plus de 3 mois... John était loin d'être un expert dans le domaine des relations amoureuses à long termes. D'ailleurs, David ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler. (Étrange pour quelqu'un venu chercher conseil);

Evidemment, John subit encore plus de remontrances de ses parents, et des remarques venant de sa sœur. Il se jure de trouver un travail qui lui permettra de partir de cette maison au plus vite.

La mâtiné est passée très vite, et John se dirige vers la cafeteria. Il ne connait pas beaucoup de monde dans ses différentes classes, et se retrouve donc seul pour l'heure du repas. Les autres sont regroupés et mangent entre amis, riant à propos de choses plus stupides les unes que les autre. John se sent soudain nostalgique. Il se rappelle les moments passés avec ses anciens camarades, et se dit qu'il ne les reverra probablement pas avant longtemps, et que d'ici là, peut-être l'auront-ils oublié?

Il fini par trouver une table avec des places vacantes, une seule personne y est assise, mais John n'y fait pas attention. Il s'approche de la table et demande s'il peut s'asseoir, la personne accepte. John s'installe puis il réalise quelque chose.

-"Tu es.. Le gars d'hier? En colle?" s'exclame John.

-"Il me semble t'avoir donné mon nom, mais je suppose que cette appellation possède un part de vrai. "

-"Je m'attendais pas à te recroiser de si tôt pour être honnête...Sherlock c'est ça? On t'as déjà dit que ton nom est très...Original?"

-"J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de gens qui me font cette même remarque." Répond-il, toujours aussi calme.

-"oh. um. Désolé? "

-"Tu n'as pas à l'être. Sherlock est un nom peu commun, c'est un fait. Bien qu'il soit inutile de le dire à voix haute."

John n'avait aucune idée de comment agir avec ce.. Sherlock. Il ne le repoussait pas, mais il ne faisait rien pour lancer la conversation. Les minutes passaient, et Sherlock semblait plus absorbé par les papiers à coté de lui que par son repas.

-"Non je ne mange pas ce sandwich, tu es libre de le prendre si tu veux." Sherlock lâche, le nez toujours dans ses papiers.

-"Comment...? "

Sherlock relève la tête, soupirant, comme si il était exaspéré par la question.

-"Tu fixes mon sandwich, et tu viens de finir de manger les tiens. Pas vraiment difficile à deviner."

-"Je suppose..." John marmonne.

-"Mais je suppose que c'est aussi parce que tu es très prévisible. Comme la plupart des gens."

John lève les yeux au ciel.

-"Je suppose qu'on t'as aussi déjà dit que tu as un sacré ego? T'es quoi, une sorte de génie?"

Il lance à John un sourire en coin avant de retourner à ses papiers.

-"Très juste. Tu t'améliore, John. Mais encore une fois, il est inutile de mentionner l'évident."

John se mit à rire.

-"et ben, la modestie n'est surement pas une de tes qualités! Alors quoi? Si t'es un génie, pourquoi te fatigues-tu à venir en cours?"

-"Je me pose la même question. Malheureusement, mes parents tiennent absolument à ce que je...me sociabilise. " Il semblait dégoûté à la simple mention de ce mot.

-"et ben. A t'entendre, c'est un supplice d'avoir des amis! Tes parents ont raison; tu devrais te trouver des amis, ça te rendrais peut-être moins con."

-"C'est une perte de temps."

-" Je te fais perdre ton temps donc? C'est assez sympathique, ça donne vachement envie de te fréquenter. C'était de l'ironie au fait."

Il soupira encore, rassemblant ses papiers et le fourrant dans son sac.

-"John, je sais ce qu'est l'ironie. Je sais également que de nous deux, tu es celui qui à le plus besoins d'amis."

Il prends son sac et se lève, sur le point de partir. John ne prends pas la peine de finir son sandwich (qu'il abandonne sur la table), et se lève également.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?" S'enquit John, curieux, et également assez agacé qu'un inconnu arrive aussi bien à le cerner. Honnêtement, c'est vexant.

-"Tu dis toi même que je repousse les gens de par mon attitude, et pourtant, tu me suis. "

Ils marchaient cote à cote, sortant de la cafétéria. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Mais John n'y faisait pas attention.

-"Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça de la curiosité...?"

-"Non John. Tu hais être seul, comme la grande majorité des gens, et parce que je suis également seul, tu vois en moi un ami potentiel. Seulement, contrairement à toi, être seul me convient. Tu es celui qui a besoin d'ami, ne projette pas ta solitude sur moi. "

John s'arrête net devant Sherlock, qui manque de le percuter.

-"Tu te trompe. Tu ne peux pas rester seul toute ta vie. Tu croiseras toujours des gens, et parmi eux, certains voudront mieux te connaitre. Pourquoi les rejeter? Tu te crois à part? Tu ne te crois pas humain? Il me semble que les humains possède une qualité très agaçante appelée "entêtement". Et tu es de loin la personne la plus bornée que j'ai jamais eu la putain de chance de rencontrer. Si chance est bien le terme!"

Il semblait surpris et amusé par le comportement de John, ce dernier se frappant mentalement pour avoir dit des trucs aussi clichés.

-"Tu es quelqu'un de très singulier John. "

-"Va falloir faire avec, parce que je viens de décider que te casser les pieds était la chose la plus divertissante à faire en ce moment."

-"Et je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis?"

-"Bien observé, le génie."

-"Dans ce cas, John, tu vas pouvoir m'aider."

John ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Pour être honnête toute réponse l'aurait surpris, mais celle-ci plus que les autres qu'il avait envisagé.

-"Pour quoi faire...?"

Ils se remettent en marche, Et Sherlock sort des papiers de son sac, visiblement les même qu'il consultait plus tôt.

-"Je voudrais ton avis sur ceci." Il lui tend les documents.

Ils marchent jusqu'à un banc et s'assoient, afin que John puisse consulter les documents tranquillement.

Leur contenu ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

-"Ce sont.. Des rapports de police? Sur des meurtres? Comment as-tu eus ça?" il se retourna vers Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. David avait raison, un psychopathe.

-"C'est une longue histoire qu'il est inutile de te raconter pour le moment. Contente toi de lire."

John était encore méfiant, mais il fini par lire les documents de toutes manières. Tout était là: témoignages, rapports d'autopsie... Il s'agissait du suicide d'une femme, d'environ 20 ans.. Les voisins disent avoir entendu un bruit de chute et on découvert le cadavre sans vie de la jeune fille. Elle a également laissé un message.

-"Ça m'a tout l'air d'une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal fini. Elle a probablement eu le cœur brisé... La pauvre, elle était jeune."

Sherlock sourit et reprend les documents.

-"Il s'agit d'un meurtre. Le petit ami l'a frappé avec un objet contondant avant de balancer le corps par la fenêtre pour masquer la mort. La Police a trouvé le message, et a immédiatement déduis qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide. Mais la vérité est différente. "

-"Comment peux tu le savoir?" Demande John, intrigué.

-"C'est le discours du petit ami qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Il parlait d'elle comme de la personne la plus importante de sa vie alors qu'en fait il la trompait avec une autre et qu'ils étaient au bord de la rupture."

-"Tu sais, si elle a décidé de rompre, le gars est peut-être encore amoureux?"

-"Pas en sachant qu'elle détenait des informations compromettantes sur lui. Lorsqu'il est venu ce soir là, il avait clairement l'intention de la faire taire peu importe le moyen. "

John plisse les yeux, il avait du mal à y croire.

-"C'est ça ton hobby? Trouver des affaires et contredire la police?"

-"Non. Je résous les affaires que la police est trop incapable de résoudre par elle même. Mais tu peux appeler ça un hobby."

Sherlock semblait réellement fasciné par ce genre de trucs. Glauque.

-"Alors t'es vraiment un psychopathe. Comme David l'a dit." John ne réalise que trop tard qu'i a pensé à voix haute.

Curieusement, Sherlock semble intéressé par ce commentaire accidentel.

-"Ce David a affreusement tord. je suis un sociopathe. De haut niveau. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'un de tes anciens amis."

-"Tu sais que ce n'est pas un compliment...? bref. David est en effet mon ami. Il y est toujours d'ailleurs, malgré ce que tu penses. "

-"hm. Peu importe. Je suis surpris que ce David connaisse mon existence."

-"Je t'ai juste mentionné quand je lui ai raconté ma visite en colle. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, il est difficile de l'oublier. ... Faisons comme si ce que j'avais dit sonnait parfaitement normal."

Sherlock ne relève pas, au grand soulagement de John. Il continu:

-"David est mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Je venais de changer d'école quand je l'ai rencontré. Je connaissais personne mais il est venu vers moi, et on est vite devenus amis. Donc, ouais on se raconte un peu toute notre vie, même les détails mineurs. Je suppose qu'on a tous un ami dans le genre.. enfin peut-être pas toi, mais la plupart des gens en ont. Rassure moi, tu as déjà eu un ami? " Sherlock secoue négativement la tête. "seigneur. Tu vivais dans une grotte?"

-"Comme je te l'ais dit, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt."

John secoue la tête, incrédule.

-"T'es un phénomène. Et une copine? t'as dû en avoir?! même en maternelle ça compte!"

Sherlock secoue encore la tête.

-"Ça ne m'intéresse pas John."

John est presque bouche bée. Peut-être..?

-"un petit-ami..? "

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois dans la journée.

-"Non plus. Comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas intéressé. "

-"T'es vraiment un spécimen."


	3. Chapter 3

À la fin de la journée, John sortit du lycée, presque à contre coeur. Ses parents n'avaient sûrement pas oublié les événements de la veille, et il était toujours assigné à domicile.

Seul point positif: Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes dans ça classe, et ils s'entendaient très bien.

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit la voiture de sa soeur arriver. Comme la plupart des frères et soeurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Du moins, John ne le pouvait pas.

Elle venait d'avoir son permis, son seul but était probablement de le montrer au monde entier.

Il monta dans la voiture, et sa soeur lui fit un sourire narquois.

-"Alors le rebelle? combien d'heures de colle aujourd'hui?"

-"aucune, ferme la Harry. "

elle rit, visiblement satisfaite d'énerver son frère.

-"Du calme Johnny! je plaisante! alors, tu as trouvé des gens avec qui faire le délinquant?"

John lui lança un regard noir.

-"hey, du calme, je plaisante! "

Elle lâcha momentanément le volant pour illustrer d'un geste son expression déjà très évidente.-"HARRY! LE VOLANT! " hurla John, qui avait eu très sincèrement peur pour sa vie.

-"woah calme toi! je blaguais! y'a pas de quoi stresser! "

John soupira. elle avait clairement bu quelque chose avec ses amis avant de venir... C'était bien là son fléau. elle avait à peine une vingtaine d'années qu'elle était déjà bourrée la moitié du temps.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux en un seul morceau et John alla immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas généralement d'humeur à discuter avec sa soeur, et sûrement pas alors qu'elle avait trop bu.

Il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il déposa son sac, sortit ses affaires et se mit directement au travail. John avait prit l'habitude de travailler directement en rentrant chez lui, ce qui lui évitait d'être touché d'une soudaine crise de flemme.

Il lui faut une heure et demi pour finir ses devoirs, et il s'autorisa donc à se distraire.

Son premier réflexe était de vérifier son téléphone, qu'il avait mis en silencieux afin de ne pas être distrait dans son travail.

Un message de David:

David, SMS/MMS

Ça te dit une partie de CoD?

Il n'était franchement pas fan de ce jeu. Il n'y jouait que pour faire quelque chose avec ses amis tout en restant enfermé dans sa chambre. Et maintenant qu'il avait déménagé, c'était une des rares options pour discuter avec eux.

Il regarda l'heure. 19:25. Ses parents ne rentraient que dans une demi-heure, il avait largement le temps de jouer avant le repas.

Il alla donc jusqu'au salon, priant que sa soeur ne soit pas endormie dans le canapé. La chance était visiblement de son côté, et il put s'installer confortablement pour jouer. Mais dans un appartement, on est rarement tranquille lorsqu'il y a d'autres personnes. La musique d'Harry ne trada pas à envahir tout l'appartement , et John avait presque l'impression qu'il était dans la même pièce.

Il se leva et toqua à la porte de sa soeur, attendant patiemment une réponse. Rien. Il toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Cette fois, John perdit patience et ouvrit violemment la porte .

-"Harry! Baisse ta fichu musique! On l'entend jusque dehors!"

Harry était assise en tailleur sur son lit, pc devant elle. Elle soupira et éteignit les enceintes qu'elle avait branché à l'ordinateur.

-"merci"

Il repartit aussi tôt dans le séjour, et s'écroula sur le canapé.

-"Johnny! Qui t'a autorisé à jouer à la console? "

La voix de sa mère le fit sursauter. Il posa sa manette, enleva son casque et se retourna.

se tenait derrière le canapé, sourcils froncés.

-"Je ne suis pas autorisé à l'utiliser? Depuis quand? " fit John, surpris.

-"Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu es consigné. Pas de sorties, pas de console pendant deux semaines. " gronda Mrs. Watson.

John soupira et alla éteindre la console. Ça ne valait pas la peine de se battre

-"Je savais pas j'y ai à peine joué 10 minutes" marmonna t-il.

Elle soupira mais son visage se détendit.

-"Je suis désolée Johnny, mais tu connais de la règle. Tu es consigné une semaine de plus. "

-"Quoi? " s'écria-t-il. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler sa colère. "tu sais quoi, je laisse tomber. " et il se retira dans sa chambre avant que Mrs. Watson ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit, furieux. Il soupira lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, mais prit tout de même la peine de lire le message.

David, SMS/MMS

"alors, on fait le campeur? :P"

Il grogna et jeta son téléphone au sol. Heureusement, le tapis amorti sa chute, sans quoi John s'en serait arraché les cheveux.

Mais l'appareil maléfique n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il sonna encore.

John se leva et le ramassa, près à incendier David si c'était encore une de ses putains de remarque sur le jeu.

Mais ce n'était pas David.

En fait, ce n'était même pas un numéro enregistré . La curiosité eut vite fait de prendre le dessus sur la colère, et John afficha le message.

? SMS/MMS

"Si tu tiens toujours à être mon..

"ami" (peu importe comment tu appelles ça)

rends toi utile.

Rdv à la station la plus proche de chez toi.

ASAP.

-SH"

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qui était l'auteur de ce message.

? SMS/MMS

Sherlock? Comment t'as eu mon numéro..?

détail mineur, contente toi de venir.

-SH

"Je peux pas consigné. D;"

Évidemment là colle.

Pas d'importance. Dépêche toi.

-SH

John lève les yeux au ciel, comme si cela pourrait permettre à Sherlock de voir son exaspération .

? SMS/MMS

Je ne peux pas sortir.

C'est si compliqué à comprendre?

Tu n'en a pas l'autorisation,

mais tu en as la capacité. -SH

John réfléchit un moment. S'il arrivait à convaincre sa mère qu'il passait l'heure du dîner pour aller dormir immédiatement, elle n'objecterait probablement pas.. Mais c'était mal.. et Londres à cette heure du soir est loin d'être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde...

-"Au diable ces histoires d'enfant modèle. Je peux bien m'amuser? "

S'amuser avec Sherlock était probablement un bien grand mot, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre sans rien à faire! Et ça fera une bonne histoire à raconter aux petits-enfants.

Sans attendre, John alla voir sa mère, affichant le visage le plus malade qu'il puisse feindre. Elle était déjà entrain de préparer le repas.

-"Je me sens pas très bien... je pense que je vais passer le repas et aller dormir directement ... "

, ayant probablement entendu la voix de son fils, entra dans la cuisine.

-"Que ce passe t-il? " Demanda-t-il. il avait l'habituel ton froid et détaché qu'il employait dès qu'il parlait de son fils.

La mère de John, en revanche, semblait inquiète.

-"il ne se sent pas bien.. peut-être que je devrais l'emmener chez le docteur? "

Mr. Watson secoua la tête en réponse.

-"Bon. Va te reposer Johnny, ça doit être un coup de fatigue. Ça ira sûrement mieux demain d'accord? "

John hocha la tête, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne put pas s'empécher de sourire de la facilité avec laquelle sa mère s'est faite avoir.

Sherlock, SMS/MMS

J'attends. dépêche toi.

-SH

Une minute! Je dois attendre avant de pouvoir m'eclipser. ;D

Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses.

Mais ne traine pas.

-SH

Oui, oui. Attends? T'as l'habitude de faire le mur?

A tout de suite, John.

-SH

John attendit que sa famille soit à table, ce qui n'est pas compliqué puisque son père mettait toujours le son de la télé à fond dans ces cas là. Il fourra son lit de coussins et mit la couette par dessus. Vieux comme le monde, mais dans le noir, personne ne remarquerait. Du moins il espérait.

Il mit son manteau, attrapa ses chaussures, qu'il prit à la main, et sort discrètement de sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer la porte.

Il procéda avec précaution jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, Ils ne pouvaient pas voir quoique ce soit depuis le séjour, et la télé couvrait la plupart du bruit, sans ça, John aurait été pris depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, se glissa à l'extérieure et la referma tout aussi discrètement. Puis, une fois s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermée, il enfila ses chaussure, et descendit les nombreux escaliers se son immeuble.

Il avait réussi. Il était dehors.


	4. Chapter 4

A ce moment, il ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait de lui même.

Ou plus inquiet.

Il marchait donc en direction de la station la plus proche: Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué; il n'y en avait qu'une dans les parages.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la station, il n'eu aucun mal à repérer Sherlock, Il ne se fondait pas vraiment dans le décors... Un adolescent portant un imper noir, qui regardait de haut la moitié des gens, ne passait, en général pas très inaperçu. En fait ça faisait très psychopathe, surtout à cette heure.

Sherlock l'aperçut assez rapidement et le rejoignit en ce qui sembla être une fraction de seconde.

-"John. Tu as pris ton temps."

John soupira. Cette manière qu'il avait de prendre les gens de haut pouvait être très agaçante parfois...

-"Excusez moi votre altesse, Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me sauver de chez moi." grogna John, agacé.

-"J'ai remarqué. "

-"Peut importe. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir?"

Sherlock lui tendit un papier. John lit le message griffonné dessus.

-"Une adresse?"

-"Bien observé. " Commenta Sherlock, sarcastique.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Qu'y a t-il à cette adresse?" Demanda t-il, excédé.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent presque. John ne l'avais jamais vu si..enthousiaste.

-"Tu poses enfin les bonnes questions." Il reprends le papier et le met dans sa poche. "Je suspecte...; Et quand je dis je suspecte, j'en suis sûr; Qu'il va y avoir un meurtre à cette adresse ce soir. " John semblait incrédule. "..Tu as entendu parlé des meurtres ayant eu lieux à Londres ces derniers jours? "

-"hmm. Oh. Il me semble. Les victimes ont toutes étés tuées d'une balle dans le cœur, correcte?"

-"Exactement. La police ne trouvait pas le lien entre les victimes. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Les victimes n'ont pas de liens entre elles. Mais les endroits où les meurtres ont été commis si."

Il semblait complètement ravi de sa trouvaille. John en revanche, trouvait qu'il était mal placé de sourire en parlant de meurtres... Il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu.

-"Et ce lien..?"

-"Ce sont tous des endroits sous la coupe d'un des gang mineur prenant action à Londres. " Déclara Sherlock.

-"Donc tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour t'aider à attraper un meurtrier, qui a, de toute évidence, un lien avec un groupe criminel?" John était incrédule. Ce mec était complètement dérangé.

-"yup. Tu veux rentrer chez toi et te mettre bien au chaud sous ta couette pour te sentir relativement en sécurité maintenant? "

Il est cinglé.

-"Pour rien au monde." John sourit, il commençait à s'amuser.

Et je suis tout aussi dérangé. Quel équipe..

Sherlock semblait satisfait de la réponse de John.

-"C'est à une station d'ici, nous allons prendre le métro."

John acquiesça. Et après un voyage en métro, et une dizaine de minute de marche, Ils étaient finalement arrivé à destination. Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant, tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Cependant, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, John en déduisit donc qu'il était fermé.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent discrètement de la porte d'entrée. verrouillée. Sherlock tenta alors de regarder à l'intérieur à travers le verre de la porte.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait?" demanda John, à voix basse.

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, il semblait avoir vu quelque chose.

-"On entre. Il y a de la lumière dans les cuisines, surement le patron."

-"Pourquoi quelqu'un tuerait -il un patron d'un petit restaurant?" John n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une chose pareille. C'etait stuppide, même pour des gangs.

-"C'est surement un membre du gang. Il doit s'occuper du restaurant. Mais aussi les deals, ce genre de chose. Le tueur veut laisser un message aux gros bonnets de l'organisation en tuant les membre du groupe..." Il marqua une pause et regarde aux alentours. " Il s'agit d'une guerre au sein du gang d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Quelqu'un réclame son dû."

-"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment un ado peut savoir autant de choses sur les organisations criminelles, mais je te crois. "

Sherlock lui fit un de ces sourires pleins d'assurances qui signifiait: "Tu as raison de croire que j'ai raison, parce que j'ai toujours raison"-Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bref, un sourire de prétentieux pour une personne prétentieuse.

-"on va rentrer par devant, la porte de derrière donne sur les cuisines, donc on a pas le choix." Alors qu'il parlait, il sortit une sorte d'épingle et commença à crocheter la serrure.

-"Tu ne vas pas rentrer par effraction j'espère? "

Un clic émergea de la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit.

-"Dieu merci, le verrou était simple. " Sherlock remit l'épingles dans sa poche et se releva.

John fixait Sherlock, complètement choqué, mais aussi un peu (un peu!) admiratif. (un peu hein!).

-"Tu.. Sais crocheter des serrures...? Y'a t-il une seule chose que tu ne sais pas faire?"

Sherlock prit un air pensif et répond:

-"hmmmm. Non." Puis il entra, suivit de John.

-"Apparemment être modeste tu sais pas faire. " Fit-il remarquer.

Sherlock ne réagit pas à cette remarque, et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte du fond, probablement celle de la cuisine. Il regarda discrètement à travers le hublot ornant la porte, tentant probablement d'identifier le nombre de personne dans la pièce.

-"Bloque la porte et reste ici. " ordonna-t-il, avant de répartir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-"Et si je me fait prendre? " s'inquiéta John.

-"reste silencieux. Je serais juste à côté. " ..et il sortit.

John soupira. Dans quelle genre de situation s'était il encore fourré? Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui...

Il attendait, les minutes passaient, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta et regarda, par dessus son épaule avant de réaliser que le son provenait de la cuisine. Puis le bruit d'outils de cuisines divers tombant sur le sol lui parvint, et il ne put résister à la tentation de regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il apercevait t deux hommes, l'un deux, portait des vêtements entièrement noirs et un bonnet assorti. Les deux hommes était entrain de se battre . Ils savaient tout deux se défendre correctement, Et l'homme en noir fut rapidement désarmé. Mais l'homme en noir finit par prendre le dessus, il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant probablement son arme. Elle était bien trop loin, alors il décida que ses mains suffiraient. En une fraction de seconde, ses mains sont autour du cou de l'autre homme, qui se débat, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Pendant un moment, il fut paralysé. Un homme était sur le point de se faire tuer devant lui. Il allait entrer, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Sherlock entrer dans la cuisine une arme à la main. l'assassin le remarqua également, et tenta de s'enfuir, sans succès. Voyant une opportunité de sauver sa peau, l'homme s'enfuit, avec l'approbation de Sherlock. Ce dernier , ne bougea pas d'un pouce, arme toujours braquée sur le criminel. Les deux semblaient discuter, ce qui ne manqua pas de frustrer John, qui était incapable d'entendre un seul mot de leur conversation. Il tentait cependant de comprendre la situation. Pourquoi Sherlock discutait-il avec lui? Il pourrait simplement contacter la police... ou..

John sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il fit volte face, et se retrouva face à face avec un officier de police, une arme pointée sur lui.

Il mit les mains en l'air par réflexe, et l'officier baissa son arme, au grand soulagement de John.

_"Sort de la gamin. C'est dangereux ."

John obéit et sortit immédiatement à l'extérieur. Il resta planté là un moment, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'officier sortit du restaurant avec le suspect. Sherlock les suivait de près, et il échangea un mot avec un des hommes, avant de rejoindre John.

_"Je déteste faire ça. Si la police était plus coopérative, ils seraient arrivé bien plus tôt, et je n'aurais pas eu à me déplacer. " râla Sherlock. Puis il voit un officier s'approcher. "j'espère que tu es rapide, parce qu'il va falloir courir. " sur ces mots, il se mit à courir en direction de la route, et John n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Alors qu'il courait, John constata que l'officier les poursuivait. Réalisant sa situation, il se met à courir plus vite qu'il ne s'en saurait cru capable.

Après 200 mètre, l'officier ralenti puis s'arrêta, et ils coururent jusque dans un café, où ils s'assirent à la table la plus proche afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Il leur faut un moment pour récupérer. Leur respiration se calma au fur et à mesure, et ils finirent par être totalement calmes. Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

-"Tu es complètement dingue. " fit John, entre deux éclats de rire. "On entre par effraction dans un bâtiment, on arrête un tueur en série, on fuit la police, et nous voilà... Dans un café? "Il rit de nouveau. "En même temps je ne sais pas à quoi d'autre je m'attendais."

-"Peut-etre aurais-tu préféré rester chez toi et échanger des messages avec tes amis ?"

John répondit sans hésitation.

-"oh que non. Ça aurait été idiot de ma part!" puis il réalisa. "Putain. Je suis dérangé."

Sherlock sourit.

-"Bienvenu au club."

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, et John avait la vague impression que Sherlock essayait de lire son esprit. Il avait le regard perçant, et ses yeux étaient étrangement.. captivants. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, détournant l'attention de John.

-"Je peux prendre votre commande?"

Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours un peu d'argent dans son blouson.

-"un café noir, merci." répondit John, souriant à la serveuse, qui lui le lui rendit.

Elle était brune, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et avait de très jolis yeux verts; Elle semblait assez jeune aussi. John a trouvait très attirante, et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de draguer. Une des raisons pour laquelle ses relations duraient rarement plus d'un mois..

-"La même chose pour moi." Sherlock avait toujours le regard fixé sur John. Il semblait.. Intrigué.

La serveuse acquiesça, et repartit au comptoir. Finalement, John retourna son attention vers son camarade, et fini par trouver qu'être fixé par quelqu'un n'est pas chose agréable.

-"J'ai quelque chose sur la visage?" Demanda t-il, soudainement inquiet d'être passé pour un idiot auprès de la serveuse.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

-"Vous êtes vraiment une personne étrange , John Watson."

John n'était pas sur de comment prendre cette remarque. Il inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté, fronçant kles sourcils, marquant son incompréhension.

-"Tu es un adolescent tout ce qui a de plus normal. d'Intelligence moyenne et issu d'une famille aisé. Tu as des tas d'amis avec qui tu pourrais trainer. Cependant, tu as choisit d'enfreindre ton ..."assignation à domicile", après un seul message de ma part. Et pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis à peine un jour. Tu suis mes instructions au doigt et à l'œil alors que tu ne me connais pas. Cela fait de toi une personne assez singulière, tu ne pense pas?"

John réfléchit un moment. Sherlock n'avait pas tord. John avait pris le risque de se faire passer le savon du siècle seulement après avoir échangé quelques messages avec un quasi-inconnu (qui avait d'ailleurs obtenu son numéro de manière plus qu'obscure) . Et il semblait également lui vouer une confiance quasi aveugle. Mais pourquoi? Était-il intrigué? Curieux d'en savoir plus sur le mystère qu'était Sherlock Holmes? Pas exactement. Il était...Fasciné par cet homme étrange, tout droit sorti d'une série policière, il semblait pouvoir tout avoir; et pourtant il était seul. Que ce soit par choix, ou simplement parce que les autres le rejetait. Fascination, était, en effet un mot correcte.

finalement, John haussa les épaules.

-"J'ai juste vu l'occasion de faire quelque chose de différent. Faire le mur est également une des choses à faire quand on est adolescents.. Et... Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air d'être habitué à ce genre de situation. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. C'est ton "enquête" après tout."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. il ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu de la réponse de John, mais il semblait surtout irrité de ne pas y trouver d'explication lui même; Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à John. Ennuyer Sherlock Holmes allait surement devenir un passe temps acceptable.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la serveuse revient, apportant leurs cafés. John lui fit un grand sourire, et Sherlock se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. John prit en note de ne jamais lui couper la parole. La serveuse, après un seul regard à Sherlock, s'enfuit rapidement.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, très irrité par cette intrusion, et le manque d'attention de John.

-"Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, tu es venu ici pour une histoire de rébellion adolescente?" Il lui lança un regard moqueur. "Voilà qui est particulièrement stupide de ta part"

John grimaça. C'était en partie pour se venger de ses parents, une manière de se dire qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas sa vie.

-"Pas seulement. " Objecta John. "Je m'ennuyais et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant de .. t'accompagner dans tes excursions nocturnes..."

Il avait du mal à trouver les mots exacts, mais ceci était plus ou moins une manière socialement correcte d'exprimer son attraction étrange pour Sherlock; un mélange parfait d'intrigue, de fascination et de curiosité mélangé à une incompréhension totale de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa caboche.

-"Intéressant. "commenta t-il, mains jointes, pensif.

Le silence retomba. Ils buvaient tout deux leur café, Sherlock fixant le vide et John réfléchissant à un moyen de redémarrer la conversation, au risque de paraître idiot. Bien qu'il paraissait surement stupide aux yeux de Sherlock, quoiqu'il fasse.

-"Donc, Comment t'as eu mon numéro de portable..?" demanda John, hésitant.

Sherlock continuait à fixer un point sur la table, et pendant un moment, John eu l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Il fini par répondre après quelques longues secondes.

-"Ce n'était pas compliqué. Tu ne fais pas attention à ton téléphone lorsque tu es au lycée. Il est généralement éteins, et puisque la plupart de tes amis vont également au lycée, il n'y a aucune raison que tu vérifie ton portable. Il a été relativement simple de te l'emprunter le temps d'enregistrer ton numéro. " Sherlock répondit simplement.

John n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-"Tu m'as fait les poches? Pour un numéro de téléphone? " Il était incrédule.

-"Je vois que tu suis."

-"T'aurais pas pu... je sais pas, demander? "

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qui soit.

-"Perte de temps. "

John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Peu importe, je dois savoir, ça t'arrive souvent de faire les poches des gens?" Puis il ajouta, moqueur "As-tu pensé à consulter un spécialiste?"

Sherlock grimace et reconcentre son attention sur John.

-"Seulement quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose rapidement. Ou quand quelqu'un m'irrite. " Il fit une pause. "Mes parents m'ont déjà emmener chez un psy, mais il a refusé de me revoir après que je lui ais dit que sa femme le trompait avec un de ses patients... "

John hésitait entre se mettre à rire ou à le regarder, incrédule. De ce fait, Son expression était à mi-chemin entre les deux, ce qui donnait un résultat assez étrange.

-"Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. " avoua John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-"C'était un homme stupide. Il ne posait pas les bonnes questions."

-"Je suppose que tout le monde semble stupide à coté de toi, non?" cette remarque étant faite avec le ton le plus sarcastique que John puisse faire.

-"La plupart des êtres humains le sont. Ça n'a rien de personnel."

Traduction: Je suis un génie, et vous êtes..vous.

Un nouveau blanc. Cette fois John vérifia sa montre. Il était près de 22 heures. Il allait devoir rentrer. Alors qu'il allait annoncer à Sherlock qu'il devait partir, une voix les interpella.

-"Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien. "


End file.
